Justified Actions Of Love
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: Where do you go when all that surrounds you is death and imprisonment? Who would you take with you, if you hardly trusted anybody? Harry/Jasper pairing other pairings inseide, abuse and evil old people taking control of Harry
1. Aren't you dead?

Disclaimer: Okay an equation for you all. Harry Potter + Twilight= not mine.

Pairings; Harry/Jasper. Emmett/Rosalie. Alice/Edward. Carlisle/Esme. Sirius/Remus. James/Lilly.

Warnings; Male/Male. Maybe some sexual content. May have mpreg, not sure yet.

* * *

The storm was rumbling through the little town and the claps of thunder and flash of lightning wasn't an uncommon sight in the dreary little town.

What was an uncommon sight though was a group of eight people playing baseball up in a clearing as close to the storm as they could get.

"Harry, you're so going to love this game" Squealed a pixie look-a-like who was currently tossing the big, heavy ball in her hands.

Harry just chuckled and snuggled closer into Jasper's body, gripping the tall, blonde's waist. "I love doing this better" mumbled Harry, though Jasper's coat.

Even though the words were mumbled all seven of the vampire's heard it clearly.

Alice just giggled and skipped towards her best friend, all the while tossing the ball.

She pried Harry away from his boyfriend and smiled at his whimper of protest.

Emmett's booming laughter echoed round the clearing and all of the vampire's had a smile gracing their perfect features.

"Harry: Jasper later, Baseball now!"

Harry crossed his arms and pouted, hoping that his lover would rescue him. He didn't.

Edward snorted at Harry's thoughts "its fun Harry, don't worry"

"But it's slightly unfair, don't you think? As me, being the only human and you guys being vampire's puts me at a disadvantage" Harry continued to pout and threw himself down next to Esme who was sitting on a tree stump.

"Jasper, talk to your mate" Emmett smirked and went back to wrestling with Edward, their bodies clashing like stone.

The tall, toned blonde marched swiftly up to his mate and crouched down in front of him and shot a look at Esme.

Esme gracefully stood up and walked off to talk to her husband.

"Harry, what's wrong? What's the real reason why you don't want to play?" He asked concern marring his perfect face.

"It's nothing" Harry mumbled, looking down at his hands.

Jasper felt sorrow pour from his little mate and sat down next to Harry, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Harry snuggled into the crook between his armpit and sighed sadly.

"Harry" Jasper warned.

"It's.......its Sirius' birthday today"

In that one little sentence all the Cullen's immediately understood.

"Oh Harry" Jasper whispered softly and he tugged Harry onto his lap and rubbed his face along Harry's messy hair.

The rest of the Cullen's tried to ignore the private moment between lovers but fate had other ideas.

_Three nomadic vampires were headed this way and their red eyes glowed against their skin._

Alice and Edward gasped at the vision and hurried over to Harry, whilst Alice told the rest what she saw.

They had to get Harry out fast!

"Why hello, can we join your game?" An olive skinned vampire asked as he and his two companies walked out of the trees and up to the Cullen family.

The Cullen's immediately formed a protective circle round Harry and growled

The vampire with the dreadlocks raised his arms in surrender

"We mean you no harm; we merely wish to play a game with you.

Carlisle through a look to Edward and at his sons nod held out his hand to the vampire.

"Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, my son's Edward, Emmett and Jasper and their partners Alice, Rosalie ad Harry.

The red headed vampires head snapped to interest at the name and Edward narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I'm Laurent, this is James and Victoria" the vampire replied, taking the out stretched hand.

Harry looked around Alice's shoulder in curiosity and gasped as his eyes lay on the redheaded female.

He wormed his way through the marble like barrier and made all three nomads gasp at his appearance.

Harry trembled and went to reach out to them when Jasper stood in front of him in a protective stance.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Rosalie hissed.

Harry forced the vampires back behind a magic shield and continued to reach out to the female.

"Mom, is that you?" his voice wobbled with uncertainty and the Cullen's gasped in shock.

"Harry?"

Harry nodded and he was swept up into a rib cracking hug from his supposed to be dead mother. He let her hug him, his body was in shock and he felt paralysed from it.

"I thought you were dead" he whispered

"No, we never died; well we did, as we're vampires. So technically we are dead, but we're not, you know!" Rambled the vampire named Laurent.

Harry through him a confused look and gaped when the two males morphed into his dad and Sirius.

Harry backed up and his lips trembled.

"You.....you were alive and never told me" his voice was layered with hurt and pain and his breathing started becoming shallow and fast.

"Harry....." started his mother but he held up his hand and it stopped her from talking further.

His shield dropped and the Cullen's rushed to his side and Jasper pulled him away from the scene while his family blocked the others from coming near.

"Harry, breathe for me okay, follow my breaths" he said calmly and he made an effort to breathe at a volume that Harry could hear.

Harry's erratic breathing slowed down, until he passed out completely due to shock.

His parents, Sirius. They were alive.


	2. Where It All Began

A/N: Guys I am so sorry about the time taken to update, but being the idiot I am decided to post not one, not two, but three new stories when I already had two going. So now I have five stories to update and my muse ran off with my imagination, but thankfully they came back and I forgave them......eventually. Any who hope you enjoy the chapter, and I hope to god that it's not rubbish *fingers crossed*

Okay for future knowledge I have bumped the time line so Harry was born in 1993, July 31st and the Twilight time line runs with that.

Chapter Two.

* * *

I guess I should take you back to where this story begins (August 17th 2009)

The kitchen was silent and all the order members looked solemn as their eyes lay upon their saviour.

The silence stretched and Harry had a look of utter disbelief upon his features. He looked Dumbledore square in the eye and repeated his question.

"Where is Siri? I don't believe that he's gone out on a mission for the order. You don't let him step one toe out of this place" he stated as he stood, arms crossed glaring at the adults in the room.

"Now, tell me the truth" he continued.

Albus Dumbledore let out a sigh and rested his chin on his steepled hands.

"Harry, my boy" he began, his voice laid heavy with false sorrow, not that anybody could tell that his emotion was fake; he had spent years in perfecting this facade. "Sirius was in an accident and he died" he finished as he gazed intently at his weapon's face.

Harry slumped back onto the wall and tried to process what he'd been told. Sirius was dead. Sirius was gone forever.

He was in a numb state of shock and he couldn't, didn't want to believe what he was being told by the man he trusted. It just couldn't be true.

Mrs. Weasley looked upon him with pity and made to get up, but was stopped by her husband.

"When?" Harry mumbled

"When what, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"When did he die?" his voice was calm, too calm and they all could tell that this was not a good sign.

"Five days ago" came Dumbledore's frank reply. He didn't care about Harry's feelings at all, Sirius' 'death' was necessary to fuel him to kill Tom.

"Five days ago" Harry stated, the furniture in the room began rattling and everyone knew it was Harry causing it.

"FIVE DAYS AGO AND NOBODY SAW FIT TO TELL ME SOONER!" he screamed at them. Crockery smashed throughout the kitchen "responsible adults my arse" he spat.

"Harry" Molly gasped, but Harry ignored her in favour of slapping Dumbledore round the face.

The sharp sound echoed through the dank, dull kitchen and everyone sat there stunned including Dumbledore, whose head was knocked to the side from the force.

"I hope you're happy old man, this is your entire fault" Harry spat at him in disgust and twirled on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen. To hell if he was going to stay here another minute.

He let the door bang shut behind him, leaving the adults in shocked silence at what he had done.

Molly and Minerva scrambled out of their seats to see if their beloved leader was alright.

Dumbledore barley managed to not snap at them and spoke reassurances that he was fine and not to worry, but inside he was cursing a blue streak at what the meddlesome boy had done. This was not part of his plan and he'd have to reign in his pawn soon. He watched as Molly began clearing up the mess Harry's wayward magic had caused.

* * *

Harry ran up to his room and was thankful that Ron and Hermione were absent. The last thing he wanted was for them to gripe at him and tell him how stupid he was being.

He hurriedly packed his trunk and was mindless to the fact that his magic was helping him get his things together, it didn't take that long as Harry didn't own many possessions.

He sent Hedwig out and told her to find him later. "Bye girl, take care" he murmured to her, he got a nip to the ear as a response and the beautiful snowy owl flew out the window.

"God I hate my life" he mumbled to himself as he was debating on how on earth he'd be able to get his trunk downstairs without anyone hearing, when suddenly his trunk lay in his hand, the size of a business card. He stared, speechless in shock at the display of wandless magic, though he quickly shook out of his shock when he heard the sound of scraping chairs. He cursed himself for losing precious time and quietly opened his bedroom door, doing one last scan of the depressing room.

He quietly ran downstairs; all the years at the Dursley's taught him how to be quiet.

He gently eased open the front door and slipped out through the small gap he had made. He ran out to the street, breathing in the fresh air. He scanned the street and took the path that would lead him to London. He had some business to take care of.

With a quick flick of his hand, his hood was over his head, he didn't want anybody to recognise him.

* * *

He arrived at the nearest train station in the area and was thankful that he had muggle currency on him; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to purchase his ticket.

The hustle and bustle of the crowed station was welcoming and he easily slipped into the crowd.

When he boarded the train, empty seats were few, so he resigned himself to standing during the ride.

He observed the passengers and couldn't help but envy them; their lives were so simple and happy. His was anything but, he often joked to himself that his life was like something off a drama that his Aunt took a liking to watch, just so she could bitch about the characters.

"_Last stop, London"_

The cool voice of the female announcer shook him from his thoughts and he made his way off the train.

'Right Harry, you're here. Next stop; Diagon Ally.'

He pushed his way through the mass of people hurrying to reach their destination, and Harry was reminded of rats at the way everyone scurried along.

As soon as he reached the street and hailed a cab to take him to the street the Leaky Cauldron was on.

The cabby eyed him warily, as if thinking that he was a delinquent.

Harry snorted to himself at that thought and noted that his appearance wouldn't discourage that thought.

The ride was short, with complete silence. Harry thanked the man for the ride and deliberately paid him extra.

He looked at the run down pub and shook his head in disgust. Making sure that no-one was looking he dived into a nearby alley and somehow managed to take his invisibility cloak out of his trunk after much fumbling and cursing on his part, so much for being discrete.

He covered himself in the smooth material and waited till someone opened the door to the pub.

He was lucky and only had to wait five minutes until a stout man entered the shabby pub, he slipped in after the man and made his way through the empty pub, following the man to the brick wall.

The sound of the alley rushed over his ears and he allowed himself a small smile.

He weaved through the throng of people, hoping that no-one would bump into him. He did not want anyone to scream in fright or get suspicious.

He made his way up the white stone steps and entered the vast building. Scanning the area he breathed a sigh of relief as no wizard or witch was in the bank. He slid his cloak off and strode to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but could I talk to someone about my vault please?"

The goblin looked up at the almost timid voice and stared down at the boy.

He raised his bushy eyebrow "And you are?"

"Harry Potter" was the whispered reply. "Please don't tell anyone I'm here. I need discretion"

"Of course Sir, follow me; I can take you to the manger of your vaults"

"Thank you"

The goblin started in shock; no-one was ever this polite to a goblin; they were usually looked down upon in disgust.

They walked on in silence down the long hallway, there were numerous doors and various other hallways and Harry knew that he could easily get lost if left by himself.

"Here we are, wait here" the goblin ordered

The door was shut in his face and he looked aimlessly around, lost in his thoughts on what to do after he sorted out his money.

"Mr. Potter"

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and blushed in embarrassment at being caught out.

The goblin merely smirked in amusement and directed Harry inside the room. He shut the door behind him and left Harry alone in the ominous room.

"Mr. Potter, take a seat" the voice was oddly familiar and Harry was surprised to notice that it was the goblin that showed him his vault when he was eleven. He sat down in the surprisingly comfortable chair and recognition showed on his face.

"Griphook?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, how did you know" the goblin wouldn't admit it but it was surprising that anyone actually remembered a goblin's name, let alone recognises one.

"You showed me to my vault five years ago"

Griphook looked like he wanted to prod further but pushed it aside "I believe you wished to talk about your vaults"

"Vaults? As in more than one?" Harry asked in shock

"Yes you have ten vaults, not including the ones your godfather left you in his will"

"His will?" Harry was close to tears and his voice wavered when he spoke.

"Yes, he left you all the black vaults and you are now the Head of Black as well as Potter"

Harry slumped in shock and slid down his seat. Even the goblins knew of his godfather's death before he did.

"I am aware you are in shock, but I have other appointments to go to soon"

"Yes, I understand. I'll get straight to it. Is there any way to lock my vaults from anyone part from me, and convert the money to muggle currency?" his voice was all business and Griphook was shocked at the drastic change.

"Your vaults are only open to you, as with everyone's vaults. And may I suggest this new system we have only recently started"

"Go-ahead"

"Well, it works like a muggle bank, as in you have a card and it allows you to pay for anything, no matter where you are. It draws money from your account and converts it to the currency required. You can use it in the muggle world and the wizarding world"

Harry looked excited at the prospect "Really, can I have that done please?" he was nearly bouncing in his seat and Griphook couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I'll just have to draw up the paperwork for you to sign; it shouldn't take more than ten minutes. Now you current balance in all twenty of your vaults is 500 million gallons; you are the richest wizard alive"

Harry's mouth fell open in shock, how the hell could he have so much money?

"Mr. Potter I will now proceed to read out Mr. Black's will"

Harry's earlier excitement vanished and morphed into sorrow. He nodded for Griphook to proceed.

The goblin cleared his throat and read out the short will.

"_I Sirius Black, leave to my godson Harry Potter everything that I own and leave him the position of head of the Black house. _

_Heya kiddo, now that I have the boring bit out of the way, I have enclosed a letter to you and only for you to read. I love you"_

Harry was handed the letter and was left alone to read it as Griphook went to draw up the paper work.

Harry was thankful that Griphook had given him some time alone.

With shaking hands Harry opened the letter.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I take it since I'm dead that you are reading this letter and that you escaped the clutches of Dumbledore. Well done Kiddo, I'm proud._

Harry let out a watery chuckle

_Now, pay attention here Harry, I want you to take your money and leave the country, you are not safe where you are anymore. In here I have a destination I want you to go, my squib cousin lives there. You can trust him, don't worry. _

_I want you to leave as soon as you can and take Remus with you, if you can. Also tell Remus that I love him. I have here Remus' address as well so you won't get caught sending him a letter, only Remus and I know where he lives, so it will be safe. Also Remus will explain everything to you; he and I are the only ones who have seen Dumbledore's true self._

_I want you to go to America then head to Forks, Washington. My cousin lives on the La Push reservation, explain everything to him, he will listen. _

_Now Remus lives in Diagon Alley, so you don't have far too go just go left of the bank, down the alley to number 24, you'll see it._

_Love you loads pup."_

Harry had tears falling down his face and he hugged the letter close to him. His mind was whirling with information and wonderings on why he had to leave the country.

"Mr. Potter, I have the papers here, all you need to do is sign them"

Harry was quick to sign the parchment and smirked as an idea rushed into his mind. "Griphook, I would like to take 200 million gallons out of my bank and into Remus Lupin's vault. Also I'd like to evict the people residing in the House of Black and make sure they only take what belongs to them, I don't want anyone to steal anything" he nearly laughed out loud at the look that would be on the order's faces when they get evicted.

"Very well it will be done, we will send a letter to now and I will send someone to evict the people in your house".

Harry jumped up out of his seat, startling the goblin.

"Great, do I need to sign the papers, to let you transfer the money?"

Griphook coughed to cover his embarrassment at forgetting that fact and nodded his head.

"I'll just get them" with that he scurried out of his office.

Harry pushed aside his sorrow at that moment and waited patiently for Griphook to return. He folded Sirius' letter and slid it into his pocket, he caught site of his clothes and his lip curled slightly in disgust at the rags he had to wear, he'd have to go shopping for some new clothes when he arrived in America, Remus too, he had spent long enough in the shabby clothing he always wore.

"Mr. Potter, if you would sign these"

Harry quickly signed them and was handed a gold, shiny card.

"That is your bank card Mr. Potter; it is warded so only you can use it"

Harry nodded and placed the card next to his letter.

"Sorry about this, but before you send the letter off to Remus could you enclose the papers which will allow him to have a bank card too?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, he'll only have to sign them, then send them back and we will send the bank card"

Harry smiled at the goblin and shook his gnarled, bony hand. "Thank you for all your help"

Griphook looked at his hand for a few minutes longer. Harry Potter was truly great, he was the only wizard to show respect towards goblins and other creatures.

"You're welcome, now I will show you the way out"


End file.
